


Una vez más

by KakushiMiko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Dr Strange es badasss, Gen, M/M, Peter tambien, Steve se pone triste, Thanos es un bastardo, Tony en coma, Tony herido, aunque no se lo ve en la historia, el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, lo escribe todo en un dia asi que no sean muy duros conmigo, porque lastimo a Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: Fuego y cenizasTodo el mundo se redujo a esas dos cosas.Hincado en medio de un campo de batalla, contemplando a sus compañeros, unos volviendo a levantarse trabajosamente, mientras otros continuaban con una batalla que estaba más que pérdida.Tony, el futurista, había predicho este escenario.





	Una vez más

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Fuego y cenizas.

 

Todo el mundo se redujo a esas dos cosas.

 

Hincado en medio de un campo de batalla, contemplando a sus compañeros, unos volviendo a levantarse trabajosamente, mientras otros continuaban con una batalla que estaba más que pérdida.

 

Tony, el futurista, había predicho este escenario.

 

Lo que no predijo fue al gran gigante, el titán demente, de pie sonriendo, devolviendo cada embate sin esfuerzo, como si los guerreros máspoderosos del planeta no fueran más que pequeños insectos.

 

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, y el portal alienígena se abrió, trayendo a la realidad las pesadillas del hombre de hierro.

 

Y aun así, el patriota, Steve, continuo golpeado con su escudo al titán.

 

_“Puedo hacer esto todo el día…”_

Con una abofeteada, Steve cruzo el aire, a unos metros de Tony, quien solo se quedó inmóvil, sin poder mover un musculo, con la mente paralizada.

 

Miedo, pánico, desesperación.

 

La lógica diciendo que la única movida era la retirada, escapar tan lejos posible y repensar un nuevo plan, mas aquella parte bien escondida en el fondo de su cerebro,su esperanza escondida detrás de su cinismo, obstinadamenteinsistía en continuar, esperando por el golpe que cambiaría la pelea a su favor.

 

Aquel conflicto mental fue roto al grito de dolor del chico, Peter, atrapado en el agarre del titán. Pateando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, con su traje rasgado, un puño gigante estrujando su cuello. Milímetro a milímetro, esbozando una sonrisa sádica, el titán rio.

 

_“Yo solo quería ser como tu...”_

Con un grito de furia, volando por el aire, Tony apunto sus repulsores con toda su potencia hacia aquella cara morada.

Consiguiendo el efecto deseado, Peter cayó al suelo, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire al mismo tiempo.

 

Y con un sentimiento de renovada esperanza aflorando en su pecho pensó que  si no podía salvar al mundo, al menos los salvaría a ellos.

 

Tomando a Thanos de uno de sus brazos, Tony despego al cielo, alejándose tanto como le fue posible. El titán, entre gritos de furia, lanzo un par de golpes al aire.

 

Ordenando a su armadura ir más rápido, empezando a ver el espacio y las estrellas, Tony se despidió de sus seres queridos…

 

Hasta que sintió una de sus botas estrujarse, con pedazos de metal atravesando sus músculos. Ni siquiera pudo lanzar un alarido de dolor, porque la mano de Thanos se cerró en su cuello.

 

**-¿Acaso creíste que esto me detendría, hombre de hierro? No importa que tan lejos me lleves, con el poder de las piedras, tengo el control sobre todo el universo**.

 

Flotando en la nada, el titán alzo su guantelete, apuntando hacia la tierra.

 

**-Ahora observa.**

 

En un haz de luz roja, la mitad del planeta se consumió en llamas, gritos de agonía y lamento golpeando a Tony, destruyendo lo último de su cordura.

 

**-La diversión no es algo que uno considera cuando manipula el universo, pero esto…**

Y golpeando el pecho destrozado de la armadura, el titán lo solto, observando al mortal caer al vacío.

 

**-…esto síque pone una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

Tony solo podía escuchar el aire correr, precipitándose hacia el suelo, y cerrando los ojos, se dejó ir.

 

Esta vez nadie lo atraparía.

 

_…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_“¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, Strange?”_

_“La magia puede hacer muchas cosas, Capitán, pero no puede restaurar unalmaherida. El despertar es algo quedepende de él ahora…”_

_“Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido…”_

_“No te culpes por esto, Peter, Stark… Tony no querría eso…”_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_“Tony… tienes que despertar… nos estamos quedando sin ideas… y el refugio de Strange no podrá mantenernos a salvo para siempre… por ahora Thanos solo está jugando con nosotros… pero cuando se aburra y decida venir en serio…”_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_“Tony, por favor… no puedo hacer esto solo… te necesitamos… yo te necesito…”_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_“Rogers…_

_“Rhodes… lo siento… ya me iba…”_

_“No, necesito hablar contigo… sobre la condición de Tony… el me dio esto poco antes de que esta guerra comenzara, casi como si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría… en caso de que terminara así… Tony siempre me decía que si algunas vez terminaba en un coma, que lo desconectara en cuanto se confirmara que no había chance de que volviera… era… es uno de sus miedos más grandes… el perdersu propia mente, el rasgo que define su identidad… pero con esto… quizás todavía hay una esperanza…”_

_“¿Y qué es eso?...”_

_“…Extremis.”_

_…_

_ Dentro de un circulo de luz azulada, un hombre se sentaba, sus ojos vacíos, tan negros como la oscuridad a su alrededor. _

__

_ Unos pasos siguieron a un figura que se paró frente suyo, con una luz blanca brillando a su espalda. _

__

_ -Lo eche mucho de menos Sr. Stark. _

__

_ El hombre solo alzo su cabeza, confundido, pero sintiendo cierta familiaridad en la figura. _

__

_ -Estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi gente hace ya tanto tiempo, por lo que hiciste por todo el mundo, haz dado tanto de ti… me alegro mucho… _

__

_ El hombre sintió una humedad en sus ojos.  _

__

_ -Yo estoy bien Sr.Stark¿no lo recuerdas? por fin puedo estar con mi familia, y el lugar donde estamos ningún mal puede alcanzarnos… y tú también puedes venirtambién si lo deseas… _

__

_ El hombre del círculo se incorporó sobre sus piernas, sintiendo, deseado ir con la figura, cuya luz a sus espalda se iba haciendo más brillante. _

__

_ Pero su cuerpo no se movió. _

__

_ -mmm… ¿no puedes moverte? Entonces quizás aún no es tiempo… mira atrás tuyo, creo que te están llamando. _

__

_ Mirando hacia atrás, el hombre noto una tercer luz, más tenue, que brillaba a lo lejos, descubriendo lentamente las paredes cavernosas del lugar. _

__

_ -Aun tienes mucho más para dar Tony… ve… tu vida te espera, no la desperdicies. _

__

_ Con las lágrimas cayendo, Tony miro a Yinsen una última vez, dándole una sonrisa.  _

__

_ Dio un paso fuera del círculo, sus piernas se sentían terriblemente pesadas, pero a cada paso que daba, sentía que se iba haciendo más y más ligero, hasta el punto que no se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo, notando como las paredes de la caverna se iban ensanchando, hasta que llego a la entrada de la caverna… _

__

_ Y voló por el cielo azul una vez más.  _

Tony Starkabrió los ojos, y sonrió.

 

 

 

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí termina este fragmento, lo siento, lo demás lo sabremos cuando salga Avengers: Guerra Infinita parte 2jaja.
> 
> Vi el trailer y quede sorprendida, no puedo esperar los cuatro meses que faltan para el estreno! Pero luego me encontré con muchos comentarios en internet que dicen que Tony morirá en Guerras Infinitas, y eso en serio que me molesta, porque Tony no merece morir, todo este proyecto empezó con la primera película de IronMan en el 2008, Tony tiene que vivir hasta el final, como mucho puedo aceptar que quede muy mal herido, medio invalido, o en coma, o incluso morir PERO ser revivido con el poder de las piedras en Guerra Infinita parte 2, , pero Tony NO PUEDE MORIR PERMANENTEMENTE Y PARA SIEMPRE. 
> 
> Este fic es mi predicción de lo que le podría pasar a Tony en la peli (ejem y no solo un simple intento de volver a practicar mis habilidades de escritura para volver a mis fics abandonados ejem), y si algo de lo que he escrito se vuelve realidad, voy a ser la chica más feliz del mundo :’D


End file.
